Neko Chaos
by Akira-chan303
Summary: Cats are gentle and beauftiful animals, but they can also be proud and bitchy, just like Ritsu Onodera. That's at least what Takano thought, but he never would have guessed that one day, he would find Ritsu with cat-ears, a tail and ACTING like a cat! Of, course taking care of him shouldn't be a problem...right?
1. Good morni- What the fuck?

**Neko Chaos**

**OK, so this is my first fic, so I'm really not sure if I'm any good, but it would be nice if some people read it anyway ^^**

**English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so if there are any ****horrifying ****mistakes please tell me.  
Like I said in the summary this isn't just going to be a normal neko fanfic! You know like: One character gets cat ears and then they bang each other countless times (though there will ****probably**** be lemons in later chapters). So please read about the first 2 or 3 chapters to know what's different about this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of its characters. If I would, the anime wouldn't have just been shonen-ai that's for sure :D and Yokozawa would be nicer -.-  
The only things I own are the idea of this story, my really little self-confidence and tons of perverted thoughts.

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction (means boyxboy relationships) it will include two men having sex, kissing, hugging, saying deep emotional stuff, having sex again and all that. If you are not comfortable with this please go away now, forget you even were here (though I would wonder who would be looking for a sekaiichi fanfic and not expect yaoi) and please don't flame, thanks. Some characters may be OOC.**

How does a good day start, after you just went through hell week and all you really wanted, was to stay in bed and sleep so you wouldn't look like you just rose from the dead?  
With birds chirping and the light of the sun falling into your bedroom through the window? Or with the person you love, waking you up with a smile on their face and a gentle mumbled "good morning"? Well, it most certainly wasn't the way Takano Masamune, the chief editor of the shoujo manga department woke up, because right now he was sitting on the floor and held his head in pain.

Just a few moments ago he had woken up due to the sound of a sudden crash coming from the apartment just next to his and had from the shock fallen out of his bed and hit his head on the floor. He stood up and banged his fist against the wall (fuck the neighbours, if he was not allowed to sleep after hell week the neighbours sure as hell wouldn't be allowed to either!). "Oi, what the fuck are you doing over there you idiot?"  
He didn't get an answer and that slightly worried him. If there was one thing Ritsu couldn't take it was Masamune calling him an idiot. "Maybe he hit his head and is unconscious? Or is the idiot just ignoring me?", asked Masamune himself. It woudln't be the first time that Ritsu would try to ignore him and just act like he wasn't even home, though he was terrible at it and always got mad after around 10 minutes and would yell at Takano.

Yesterday had been the first day after hell week and they had all arrived refreshed and in a good mood at work.

Takano scowled a little when he remebered what had happened yesterday and felt a sharp pain in his chest at the memories, but at the same time he was relieved because after all the sound coming from Ritsus apartment at least meant that it's owner had gotten home yesterday.

*Flashback*

The emerald department was tidy again, plush toys, dolls and other decoration sparkling along with the handsome editors. The last few weeks had been hell and now that hell week was over (Thank god, Mino had begun to look scary with a cutter in his hand and a disturbingly bright smile on his face!), all editors were relieved and enjoyed working again after a night full of sleep.

When the shift was close to end Masamune looked up from his worked and called out to Ritsu: "Hey Onodera, I will take you back home with me. I brought my car, we're going to eat together anyway."  
All the other editors knew what had happened when Onodera had collapsed and due to that weren't surprised when their boss talked about eating with Onodera. They all also knew that both of them lived in the same building, but weren't really interested in that. Or in how Kisa phrased it: "Didn't give a fuck as long as he himself didn't have his boss as a neighbour."

Ritus eyebrow started twitching at the command from his boss.  
"I'm deeply sorry Takano-san, but I'm not going to eat with you today. I'm going somewhere else after work", Ritsu scowled while talking.  
He hated it when Takano-san just decided everything by himself and told Ritsu what he had to do. Sure, Ritsu knew that Takano only wanted to help him, but couldn't he at least phrase it differently and not let it sound like a command?

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no way I will let you eat some of your junk food again, so I'm just going to come with you and afterwards we will eat at my place."

"Like I said I AM NOT going to eat with you today and I'm REALLY sorry, but I already made plans to meet up with someone and will probably eat something there so don't bother with me and just go home alone Takano-san, I will take a train back later, but thanks for the offer!"

The rest of the editors now watched them banter interested, it wasn't like they had anything better to do anyway.  
"Ohhh~ you're having a date Ricchan? With who?", Kisa whistled while cocking an eyebrow, "is it someone we know?"

"I-I'm not having a date with anyone, it's just meeting up with an acquaintance and nothing more."

„Aww, but why are you blushing then Ricchan? C'mon tell me."  
While Kisa continued to tease Onodera, Masamune just watched his former lover and scowled. Could it really be that Ritsu had a date? With his fiance maybe?

Though, no it was clear that Ritsu wouldn't agree to a date with her.  
Then who else? Another woman, another MAN?!

Or maybe it wasn't a date at all like Ritsu said, but Masamune still couldn't help feeling jealous. If he would ask Ritsu to spend time with him, even if it was just eating somewhere the brunet would probably suspect something and would either decline or, if Masamune was lucky, agree grumpily after being convinced that Masamune only wanted to spend time with him.

The banter between Kisa and Onodera went on until their shift ended and all of them left. While Masamune got into his car he couldn't help, but still ask himself about the person Ritsu was meeting up with and why he had been so flustered when being asked of who the person was. The raven sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. This was going to be a long night!

*Flasback end*

With this thoughts in his head, Takano had driven back home alone and decided to wait for Ritsu to come home, but in the end he had fallen asleep on his sofa, just to wake up around six in the morning and walk into his bedroom to continue sleeping.

Sighing he put on a shirt and went out of his apartment, just to knock on the door of the apartment next to his.

"Onodera are you alright in there?"

Silence

"Come on, open the goddamn door I just want to check on you!"  
He kicked the door and it opened by itself. He just stared at the door for a couple of minutes.

"That idiot!"  
He strode into the apartment and went into the bedroom.

"Oi, don't forget to lock the goddamn door! Do you have an idea who could have just come in here and do who knows what to you?" Masamune yelled after he spotted Ritsu hiding underneath his blanket, as it seemed.  
Still, no one answered him. He sighed and went over to the bed to grab the blanket and pull it away while talking. "Look I'm sorry I yelled, but do you know what could have happened to y- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

**Ok so this is just some sort of prologue and I wanted it to end at that exact point so forgive me . (Though I'm not really happy with this chapter, I like to write more direct speech and describe things more ,but then it would have been to long for my liking, because this is like I said some sort of prologue...). I first had to explain some stuff and could't really write about the story itself. The next chapter and maybe even the third will probaly have more explanations in them, but it's important stuff for me and won't be too much, I promise.  
I'm often not sure when to end sentences or makes commas (damn I need a beta!),so sorry.  
Anyway please review I need them ;_;**


	2. I don't even know what's going on!

Disclaimer: I still don't own sekaiichi...goddamnit.

Warnings: Probably OOC-ness. This is a yaoi fanfiction (malexmale relationship) if you're not comfortable with this kind of thing please leave now,forget how you got here and please don't flag, or I will have to hunt you down...

I'm serious!

Also, I and the text editor of this site seem to hate each other -_-

Thoughts are going to be written like this: '_Forgot to mention this in the last chapter_'

* * *

**I don't even know what's going on!**

"Hello you've called the Tokyo-hospital. How may I assist you"?

"I would like to speak to doctor Nowaki Kusama!"

"Ah- wait a moment please I will look if he is available right now."

Takano tapped his foot in annoyance while he waited for the woman on the phone to answer him again. God, there should be a limit for how long someone would have to wait on the phone. He started gnashing his teeth while shooting nervous glances at the clock on the wall in Onoderas living room. He was close to telling the woman to hurry the fuck up, when she started talking again.

"Um, I'm deeply sorry, but he isn't available right now because it's his day off, but I could look which one of our other pediatricians is available right now if you could wait for-"

"I don't need a pediatrician!" Takano inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to calm down.  
He needed to stay calm and NOT shout into the phone like he did at work sometimes.

Ok so not only sometimes, but often...or rather always.

"Could you maybe just give me his personal number?" he continued after letting himself fall down onto a chair standing near the phone.

"I'm sorry mister, but I can't do that. May I ask why you need to talk to Kusama-san in particular"? The woman on the phone started to get suspicious. Why was the man so persistently asking for Nowaki Kusama?

"Look it is **really **important that I speak with Kusama-san so could you **kindly** just give me his number"!?

"Like I said that's not possi-", the woman was interrupted in her speech when the persistent man on the other line just ended the phone call while she was still talking. She looked speechless at the receiver in her hand for a few seconds before she muttered "asshole" and got back to work. Some people were just unbelievable! 

* * *

"Shit!"

Takano was currently searching for the card with Nowaki Kusamas phone number, he knew the doctor had given to Ritsu, in case his condition didn't get better, when he had been at the hospital. How the hell was he supposed to know that the man was a pediatrician? He knew for a fact that Kusama-san had been the one who had taken care of Ritsu when he had collapsed and been sent to the hospital, but why had a pediatrician taken care of an adult?

Suddenly a little cabinet near the phone fell into his eyes and he started hastily rummaging through the drawer. He stopped when he spotted a little white card with a number scribbled on it. Over the telephone number, a name was written:

_Kusama Nowaki_

Takanko hastily got the phone and started dialing the number while he shot worried glances towards Ritsu, who was sitting on the floor near his sofa and looked warily towards him. Takano noticed that he himself had started to tap his foot again.

"Good morning, Kusama Nowaki here. Who am I speaking to"? a cheery, but deep voice answered him after what felt like hours.

"Takano Masamune here. Excuse me calling you this early in the morning Kusama-san,but I'm calling because of Onodera Ritsu who has been treated by you because he collapsed a few weeks ago, do you remember him"?

"Oh yes Onodera-san, of course I remember him," the voice of the pediatrician started to sound worried. „Did his condition get worse? I could give you a number of a doctor who could examine him if you want to. You see I have only been helping out back then because we were shorthanded. I normally only work with children."

Well, this at least explained why a pediatrician had examined an adult.

"No, you see it's just- ," Takano sighed and looked at the brunet sitting on the floor again, "His condition is good, I think... but I really need especially you to look after him. I don't want to trouble you Kusama-san, but his condition is kind of," he thought abouts his next words for a moment, "hard to describe."

'_Just please don't ask._' he begged in his head. '_I'm not even sure what is happening myself.'_

There was silence on the other line for a while, but then the doctor started to talk again: "You sound really troubled so I'm going to believe you and come over. However, could I talk to Onodera-san for a moment"?

Takano started gnashing his teeth again. Why did all people have to be so damn difficult and couldn't just do what they were told!? He tried to stay polite though. Kusama-san seemed like a nice guy and Takano was surprised that the other man even had complied to just come over and examine a person privatly, even though said person didn't even belong to his normal patients.

"I don't think that's possible right now. Listen, Kusama-san I now this may sound strange to you, but I really need a doctor who '_knows' _Onodera-san to examine him. I don't even know what I'm doing or talking about now, but please come over!" The worry for his high school love started to affect him and he was desperate for **any** kind of help he could get.

"I will come over right away Takano-san. Could you please give me the address"?

* * *

Takano ended the phone call after he had given the doctor the address to Ritsus apartment.  
He inhaled deeply through his nose and looked across the room towards his love, who was still sitting on the floor, not aware of the worry and distress he was causing the older male.

Yes, Takano was worried. When he had removed the blanket he thought Ritsu was hiding under, his neighbour and lover had just looked at him cluelessly, having two big brown cat-ears on his head and a brown cat-tail attached to him. Both were moving naturally, there was just no way that they were fake.

And the whole time Takano had been in Onoderas apartment now and spotted him, the smaller editor hadn't said a single word or reacted like he knew Takano at all.

He had just flinched away after being discovered and watched Takano from a distance while sometimes rubbing his head on furniture or 'licking' himself.

Tanako stared deep into the emerald eyes and let himself fall onto the sofa.

"I don't even know what's going on."

* * *

**(Important)Authors note! :**

_I think it's kind of obvious what's kind of different about this story, right?  
Things will be clearer in the next chapter! Writing these explanation chapters is kind of hard because depending on the topics of them, I have to iclude either a lot of direct speech or just a little bit of it. I will try to balance it out once the explanation chapters (chapter one, two and three) are finished. I just wanted this one to have a lot of direct speech, so I can leave some things vague, which would be difficult somehow if I described Takanos thoughts, feelings and surroundings too much (This is just something I wanted to mention).  
I don't recall much about Nowaki. I liked Egoist, but it was my least favourite of the Junjou pairings. I also changed that he was the one taking care of Ritsu back then and I also don't really know much about hospitals because I myself never had to call one or stay in one._

Review and you will get to see Takano and Ritsu going at it ^^

Ok that was (sadly and obviously) a lie, but you will at least get cyber-cookies *leaves cookies for the REVIEWERS!*


	3. I'm not sure if life hates me-

**First of all an announcement: I'm sorry, but updates will most likely only be once a week. I got into a new school and often have classes till afternoon and I don't want to fuck things up by trying to write a chapter after I just got home while being exhausted.**

**So and now a thing I forgot in the last chapter:**  
**Thanks to all the reviewers and especially to Primordium, SaySaeri, loopyhutton and hiyokocchi (they wrote multiple reviews). Thanks guys I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy (it also makes me want to write the chapters more quickly ;D)**  
**I tried to make this chapter long. First, because I wanted all these „things" to happen in this one chapter and secondly because updates may take a while again.**

** guest I'm sorry, but this has nothing to do with me. I didn't label my story as finished,if it was still displayed as finished then this has something to do with the filter, maybe? Because I didn't mark it as finished or anything. Or it could be because you're a guest, something like that didn't happen to me (I searched for M rated, finished sekaiichi fics and mine didn't pop up), so yeah...**

**On with the chapter now ^^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the idea of this story...( I'm getting lazier when it comes to the disclaimer).**

**Warnings: Yaoi (malexmale) and all that. If you're not comfortable with this kind of thing please leave now, or stay, but don't come complaining to me. I warned you!**  
**OOCness.**

* * *

Masamune liked silence.

Far too many people just didn't know when it was time to shut up and most of them didn't even realise when they annoyed other people with their behaviour.

Yes, Takano Masamune definitely liked silence, but at the moment he would have given almost everything, for the brown haired male across him to say something. Hell, he would even be happy if Ritsu would start flipping out how he often did and call him a "pervert" or would yell at him "how the hell he got into his apartment."

Ok so sometimes the stuff Ritsu would start babbling about when he was nervous, could be a little bit strange, but hey, nobody is perfect right? Takano also didn't like it when people acted like they were flawless. People like that didn't exist and if someone acted like he/she was perfect, he just thought it was pathetic.

But having the younger male just sitting across from him and watching him like he was some stranger was definitely not what he wanted.

Ritsu was one of, or maybe even the only person Masamune enjoyed listening or talking to. He loved hearing his voice and also didn't mind him rambling about the strangest things. Ritsu didn't talk much about his feelings or himself, but sometimes when he was nervous or started rambling, little things he normally would never say, slipped from his mouth and most of the time, these things were personal and involved their strange relationship towards each other and at moments like this Takano got incredibly happy.

Takano shook his head to clear it and thought about the situation again. Kusama-san would probably need about half an hour to arrive so he could at least try to think about what could have happened.

He got a cigarette from one of his pockets and lightened it. Ritsu would have killed him if he were his normal self, but right now Takano just needed one.

'_Not his normal self, huh_', he thought while taking a long drag. It would be a lie to say that he already didn't have some kind of an idea what was wrong with Ritsus behaviour.

He had been an owner of one for years after all. Had cared for a cat and thus to that knew how cats acted.

And this was exactly the same Onodera seemed to act. Licking himself, rubbing himself on furniture and even mewling from time to time. Both were things cats did and this fact, together with his appearance explained at least that indeed, Ritsu Onodera looked **and** **acted** like he was a cat.

When Masamune had tried to touch him earlier the other male had just flinched away and eyed him wearily. Sorata had been like this at the beginning, too and it had taken some time to get the cat to trust him.

"He doesn't even really trust me as a human, but it seems to be worse now, when he is like this"_ ,_ he muttered, sulking a little.

Still, what had happened to get Onodera to be like this. It wasn't something normal after all.

The only thing that could have something to do with this was the appointment ("or date" Takano grumbled) he had yesterday (he had been fine at work after all).  
The older male also had found Ritsus clothes from yesterday on the floor and they had smelled of alcohol and smoke.

He doubted that Ritsu had brought this on himself (he could be a little dense sometimes, but not **that** dense), so the only person who could be responsible or know something, was the person he had met up with.

Well, shit!

* * *

Masamune couldn't stop staring at the young doctor standing in the middle of Onoderas apartment and looking at the neko with a calm and relaxed expression. He looked kind of curious, but that was it!

No screaming, no "what the hell" or even the expression of shock on his face. When he had first laid eyes on the shorter male his eyes had widened, but nothing else.

Takano started to get annoyed (again).

Here he was, his lover sitting across from him, looking like one of those neko-boys in the yaoi mangas the sapphire department published, with a doctor who seemed like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"I don't want to seem unfriendly, but don't you want to (_' you know, do something'_?!) examine him?"

The pediatrician only turned around towards him with a cheery smile. "Oh that's not necessary I kind of know already what happened to Onodera-san."

"Excuse me?"

Was this a normal thing now? Something that happened daily and he hadn't heard of because it had been hell week and he had been busy?

Kusama-sans expression got a little bit more serious and he gestured towards the couch. "I think it would be better if we sit down."

They both got comfortable across from each toher and Takano leaned back, crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

"This is going to sound a little bit strange now Takano-san, but I would like you to let me explain until the end and take this seriously, would that be alright?"

'_Just start talking, geez.'_

"Go on."

"Ok, so are you familiar with the term: aphrodisiac?" A nod from the now slightly baffled chef editor answered his question.

"Great, so you have to know that there is a company called 'Sinners' which is providing different kinds of aphrodisiacs and other things involving a persons sex-life, like toys and a lot of other stuff. Special about this company is the fact that lately they tried to make a new drug due to the popularity nekos seem to have when it comes to sex.

There are already things like fake neko ears, but many people are unhappy with the fact that they could fall of during...intercourse and don't look realistic enough.

So, the company ‚Sinners' started to experiment with chemicals to fabricate an aphrodisiac that manipulates someones DNA for a short amount of time, so that the person is able to grow cat ears and a tail. The drug should only work for a few hours and then dissolve itself. And. they succeeded.

More or less.

The tests were just fine and so the drug was on sale after a short amount of time. The company isn't big or popular, so only people who already knew of them heard of this.

But, even if the tests worked out fine, soon many people seemed to react badly to the drugs and so they were taken off the market and the press was told not to mention anything.

The side effects were: nausea, headaches or the ears and tails stayed for weeks in the worst cases. Some people came to the hospital and asked for help, but after an amount of time everything went normal again.

I think that somehow Onodera-sans appearance has something to do with the drugs, even though they were taken off the market months ago.

Excuse me, but are you alright"?

The pediatrician looked at the male sitting across from him nervously. He himself had examined some people who had taken the drug and due to that was quite calm when it came to the topic now (the last case also had been at least three months ago), but he wasn't sure how Takano-san would react.

Takano wasn't a person who gaped much. Of course he could look shocked, but he wasn't one of these people who went all wide eyed and slaw jacked.

But this was exactly what he was doing right now. During the speech of Kusama-san he had been rendered speechless and just stared at the other man.

"Wait, ...what"?

* * *

The door closed behind Kusama-san as he left and Takano just stared at the door while he let the whole amount of information sink in.

Ritsu had been drugged. From a person Masamune didn't know.  
That person had given the brunet a **sex drug**. Which meant that someone had planned on snatching Ristu away from him. Ritsus behaviour was different from the other victims of the drug...

'_When this shit is over there is NO FUCKING WAY that I will EVER let him go out alone again or meeting up with someone! How do you even mange to get drugged in a pub or bar (_He doubted that Ritsu would go into a club) _where so many people are around and you probably sit right next to each other, without noticing it? That fucking idiot!_

He lightened another cigarette and took a few drags to again calm himself down while he let the second half of his and Kusama-sans conversation pass.

* * *

*Short flashback*

"So even though you are sure that Onodera-sans appearance has something to do with the drug, you don't know what caused him to act like a cat?" Takano asked after he had recovered from his shock like state and Kusama-san had explained some other things to him.

The pediatrician just smiled apologetically: „Well, since you said that Onodera-san had probably (_‚not only probably'_ Takano added. Ritsus clothes from last night had smelled like a freaking pub) drunken alcohol I assume that maybe the alcohol has increased the strenght of the side effects, but I can't say this for sure without making an blood test".

*Flashback end*

* * *

After this and a little fight with the neko, who wasn't so keen on the doctor trying to take some of his blood, Kusama-san had left.

He had asked Takano to take care of Ritsu and told him that he would call him in about one or two days.

Masamune would have taken care of Ritsu either way.

He was slightly worried after all and who knows what could happen if Ritsu managed to flee while looking like something out of a wet dream (especially like one of his).

Yes, now after he had calmed down and was over the shock he could clearly see while some people would enjoy something like that (or why it was used in so many yaoi mangas).

Ritsu was already beautiful without the cat features.  
With pale skin, silky brown hair, big emerald eyes and a lean, only slightly muscular figure he was a sight to behold (as all of the emerald editors were in their own ways), but now with the cat features he looked like something from a porn. The cat ears only managed to make him look all the more innocent together with his eyes. Which he wasn't. Takano had slept with him and knew that Ritsu was easily embarrassed and all, but after a short amount of time he looked, sounded and acted not so innocent anymore. Of course he would deny any of this afterwards and was still embarrassed sometimes in the middle of sex, but he was definitely not innocent.

Takano generally liked remembering that one time.

*Flashback(?)*

„No, just ...feels...so good...!"

*Flashback end*

Oh yes, this memory was pure bliss.

However, the tail, swishing tauntingly from side to side didn't make it one bit better.

Takano didn't doubt that many men (woman not so much) would be easily attracted towards him and pounce. He was a man, too after all and also knew that he was good looking and due to that knew how some people acted when they spotted someone handsome.  
He shook his head again from the unpleasant pictures that rose in his head.

Ritsu wasn't himself now and even though Takano wouldn't mind...examining how Ritsu would look like this during sex he couldn't.

If Ritsu were still in his right mind, then yes, definitely, but right now Ritsu was thinking like an animal. Kusama-san had told him that Ritsu was still himself deep down, but it was like he was drunk off his ass or on drugs. His instincts and senses were heightened and he was in some kind of daze-like-state where he didn't really realize what was going on around him.

Masamune strolled over to Ritsus phone to call their workplace. There was no way he or Ritsu (definitely not!) could go to work. He felt better now though. The weight he had felt on his chest was almost gone now and he wasn't nervous anymore. Kusama-san had told him that there was no way that Ritsu would stay in this state and that the drug was designed to dissolve itself, but he was still slightly worried.

When he saw that Ritsus phone was wireless he shivered.

Wireless phones weren't allowed at Marukawa anymore due to a rather unpleasant incident.

On one rather hellish day Takano had been arguing with an author on his phone. There had been chaos in the whole department and Kisa who had been standing near the elevator had screamed to the heavens, so Takano had done the only reasonable thing to do in such a situation. He barked at his author to „just finish the damn chapter or he would make sure she rotted in hell" and then had thrown his (wireless) phone at Kisa.

What he hadn't had expected was that the elevator would open in the exact same moment and Kisa would duck under the phone, so that the flying phone didn't hit him, but another employee who just had gotten out of the elevator, who then stumbled into another person carrying the new storyboards.

They had both fallen to the floor and knocked down the water dispenser, standing nearby.

Water had flown over the new storyboards and damaged them beyond repair.

Takano shuddered. That day had been the worst. Since then, wireless phone weren't allowed anymore (which Takano didn't understand. He could still throw other stuff after all).

He dialed the number of Marukawa Publishing while coming out of his daydream.  
Now, how would he explain that he and Onodera wouldn't be able to come to work for an unsure amount of time to Isaka?

* * *

**Authors note:**

**DONE!  
I'm not sure if the word water dispenser is right xD  
And is someone remembering where the just-feels-so-good-part is from?**

**Damn, that chapter had a bunch of different emotions.  
I hope that most of you understand what I meant with the drugs ( I doubt that thing like that could happen, bu who cares it's a fanfiction ^^ ).**

**If not I will add a shorter, easier explanation in the next chapter.  
Also, I'm happy that the first three chapters (or explanation chap****ters**) **are done now. You could say that the real story just starts now.**

**Please review :)**


	4. -or loves me

**A/N:**

**First of all. I AM SO SORRY!**

**I didn't update for so long D: but there were some reasons: First of all I got pretty sick and I'm going to write some tests before the holidays start, so yeah my teachers suck. **

**Also thank you all very much ^^ I'm really happy about all the reviews and follows, seriously I wouldn't have thought that people would like my story (at all) xD**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters. When you think about it, I don't own shit besides my mangas and some awesome friends (many yaoi fangirls xD )**

**Warning:**** This is a yaoi fanfiction (malexmale). If you still haven't gotten it by the picture, the former chapters or the fact that Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is boys love, then DAMN you should go and let your eyes get checked.**

* * *

**- or loves me**

Have you ever been at someone else's house and been left alone and you sooo wanted to look through their things and maybe find out a little about them, but your morality and inner voice held you back from it?

Yeah, well in Masamune Takanos case, he had just told his inner voice to go fuck itself and he had never really cared for his morality at such moment anyway.

Things were slightly different from the just mentioned scenario, but who cared?

Because he was currently digging his way through the wardrobe of his next-door neighbour and „lover" Ritsu Onodera, who was at the moment sitting near the door of the bedroom and watched the older male with large green eyes.

Just about half an hour ago Takano had called their workplace and tried to explain exactly why he and Onodera **really** couldn't come to work. Isaka had taken it as a joke at first telling him that there was „no way that he could be serious, right?"

...right?

* * *

*Flashback time (/^_^)/ *

„Look Takano, you aren't really trying to tell me that two of my employees from the same department, when one of them is the head editor on top of that, can't come to work for ' an unsure amount of time' are you?"

Takano sighed and rubbed his temple. He had guessed that it wouldn't be easy to convince Isaka, but he really just wanted to start taking care of Ritsu. It was not like he could just let him sit there on the floor, watching him and flicking his tail, the whole times, could he?  
He had things to take care of!

„Look Isaka-san, hell week is over and I trust Hatori to take care of the department while I'm away. The circumstances are a little bit **special **right now and I don't have much time, so could you please just give us the time off?", his voice sounded strained and he kept playing around with his box of cigarettes in his hand.

It was one hell of a lot to take in and so much information on top of it, too.

First him discovering Ritsu looking like a cat.

Then calling the doctor, talking with him and trying to understand everything somehow and not just sit there with a what-the-fuck-happened-expression on his face.

It was just around lunchtime and he was already tired again!

There was silence on the other end of the line and then a defeated sigh could be heard.

When Isaka answered his voice was happy and cheery again (If it would have a color, it would be a fucking annoying pink or something, Takano and many other editors had decided)

„Fine~ when you ask so nicely (Takano could almost feel the sarcasm dripping from this one word) I will give in, but I want you to still edit the storyboards of three of your authors. I will ask Hatori-san to fax them to you and when you're done you just send them back to him. I can't just leave your crew to deal with their own work and yours on top of it, too. However, I will ask them to at least take over the work of the newbie, his authors still have plenty of time left anyway. I will call if there is something else. Have a good day~."

Silence...

Masamune still couldn't understand how their boss could jump from his cheery self in his business self and back in a matter of seconds.

*Flashback end*

* * *

So, after the phone call had ended Takano had just walked into Ritsus bedroom, tore the door of his wardrobe open (literally! Since he had been in a rush, he had almost managed to tear off the door) and started looking for clothes he could take over to his apartment so the smaller male had something to wear.

Takano wouldn't mind Ritsu being naked, but there was something that told him that leaving Ritsu naked the whole time during his recovery would be considered really creepy.

And Ritsu would probably throw a fit and start yelling at him...

He had already tossed some sweatpants, socks, sweater, jeans, some stuff from Ritsus bathroom like a toothbrush and a light jacket onto the bed so he could take it with him to his apartment later.

Right now he was searching for some T-shirts and after that, he would look for some underwear (he had chosen to leave the _best_ for the end).

He tossed the shirts he had chosen to take with him on the pile on the bed and was already reaching for the drawer where he suspected Ritsus underwear to be in when some of the shirts in the closet, which hadn't been sorted in properly, fell out of the closet and into his lap.

Grudgingly he moved in to just shoved them back inside when a white, plain looking shirt caught his attention. It seemed like there were some words printed on it and since Ritsu wasn't normally the type to wear printed shirts he decided to look at it.

_' I love yaoi'_

He tossed it onto the pile on the bed with a grin. He didn't know why Ritsu would have this, but he was going to make sure to ask (and tease) him about it later.

It had also been stuffed into the back of the closet, so it seemed like Ritsu didn't want anyone to find it.

A smirk formed on Masamunes face and he started to reach for the underwear drawer with a bit more of enthusiasm.

* * *

Finally!

HE. WAS. DONE!

Masamune had gotten all of the stuff he had chosen to take with him (Ritsu included), into his apartment. He had placed Ritsus clothes in a little drawer that had been almost empty anyway and brought stuff like his toothbrush into the bathroom.

It was almost noon now and he knew that he still had a shitload of stuff to do.

It wasn't like Masamune had thought that it wouldn't be exhausting to watch the little neko, but that he would be so worn out was somehow surprising him.

It had been worth it though. Aside from being able to live with Ritsu for some times and maybe get closer to him and learn about him more, he had found the „yaoi-shirt" and gotten to get a closer look at Ritsus apartment (and his underwear).

Oh so what? As if he was the only one who wanted to know what underwear his ' lover ' owned. It wasn't like he paid much attention to it when they had sex. He was more focused on getting the smaller male **out** of his clothes than paying attention to what he wore.

Ritsu owned mostly boxer shorts or boxer briefs and Masamune had found one pair he really liked (a pair of black, tight boxer briefs), which he had also taken them with him.

The small neko was examining his apartment just now. Sniffing on the curtains, then walking into the kitchen and back to the living room, just to examine it further. It was cute how Ritsu walked around like a real cat, on his hands and feet and would start to brush against some furniture.

Masamune watched him for a few minutes with a light smile on his face and then went into the kitchen. This was another good thing. He could watch and control what Ritsu ate and if he drank enough water and such. Just because Ritsu acted like a cat didn't mean that Takano would start giving him cat food. His body was still mostly human, so this would simply be ridiculous! There were still some leftovers from yesterday left. Miso soup, some Gyudon (a popular domburi dish consisting of beef and onion served over a bowl of rice) and he also decided to make some salad, too. He started washing the salad and cutting some tomatoes to put them into it while heating the leftovers, when he felt someone watching him.

He turned around, just to see Ritsu sitting in his kitchen and sniffing the air. When he saw that Takano had caught him he just looked back at him and gave something that sounded likea pleading mewl.

Fucking adorable!

Masamune laid the knife to the side, approached his employee and crouched down to ruffle his hair. The neko shrank back and looked at him shocked. When he seemed to understand that Takano wasn't going to hurt him he sniffed at his hand, but still watched him carefully.

Maybe, just maybe life really loved Masamune.

* * *

Steam filled the bathroom, in which two males were currently sitting in.

One, the taller one, was sitting beside the bathtub and seemed to be washing the smaller one with the cat features who sit in the bathtub, with a facecloth.

Masamune was relieved to find out that Ritsu didn't seem to be afraid of water now and had decided that if he was going to take a bath, the neko could too.

He slathered some of his shampoo into Ristus hair and started massaging his scalp. Ritsu was still wary of him and would freak out if he touched him out of nowhere or made any sudden movements, but all in all he seemed to be fine with him touching him carefully.

Masamune couldn't help ,but get a warm feeling in his chest (and just maybe feel a tiny, little bit of arousal, they were naked after all), when the smaller male closed his emerald eyes, started purring and slightly leaned into his touch.

There was something really intimate about this moment and even if Takano missed Ritsus voice, his blushing and just **him** generally, he couldn't help, but feel thankful for the change of events. Bathing together had always been something he wanted to do with him and even if in his fantasies Ritsu had been normal, it was a start right?

He carefully rinsed out the suds and then sat into the bathtub himself, right behind Ritsu (being slow so he wouldn't startle the other one) and started to wash himself quickly.

He got them both out and started toweling them off. He was exhausted from all the thinking and working. He brushed his teeth while Ritsu licked his hand _'_ _or in his case, paw?' _

Takano mused. Now came the difficult part. How the hell would he brush the teeth of the other male, too without having him freak out?

„This is starting to seem more like watching a child then a cat," he sighed and made his way over to Ritsu with his toothbrush and some toothpaste in his hand, while yawning.

The neko resisted at first, but somehow he managed to do it, even though the neko looked kinda pissed off by his actions and left the bathroom, carrying the still (sulking?) cat-human.

he dressed himself in some sweatpants and, with some struggle, succeeded in making the neko wear the yaoi-shirt (it was too funny) and some boxer shorts. He had to cut in a little hole for the tail, though.

He laid Ristu down onto the bed and then laid down himself. He got under the covers and slung one of his arms around the waist of Ritsu to cradle him against his chest. The latter resisted at first and even tried to bite him, but eventually gave up and closed his eyes too.

They were both asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't boring ^^ I just wanted you guys to know that Takano taking care of Ritsu doesn't just involve him getting kind of turned on by various reasons (I will include such stuff in later chapters by the way ;D ), but that he also has to do many things for him that Ritsu can't do. Also, I'm not sure how long this story will be. I doubt it will be too long since I have to change Ritsu back at some point, or it would get boring (and Takano would die of blue balls). I will, like I said in the first chapter include some lemons/limes, but they will be my first ones ^^' I will still try to not do anything half-assed since I don't like half-assed limes/lemons myself.**

**Also, I don't like briefs on guys, I'm a fan of boxershorts or boxer briefs (the only guy I can stand in briefs is Nemu from Hidoku Shinaide :3 ).**

**My A/N's are too long aren't they? -_- I'm sorry**

**Till the next chapter!**

**Review please ?**


	5. The things I don't know about you

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters (what a surprise). **

**Warning: YAOI! (malexmale). This story will have limes/lemons in later chapters, so if you're not comfortable with this kind of stuff please leave now (or stay, but I warned you).**

prettypunk369 : He is still human size ^^ if you wondered about the fact that Takano carried Ritsu at some point, he did it bridal style xD

Ritsu looks like on the picture of my story, a normal neko-boy like in many mangas, just his behavior is similar to one of a cat. Thanks for the review by the way!

On with the story (finally) ^^

_"Thoughts" are written like this._

* * *

**The things I don't know about you**

It was the sun that woke up Masamune the next day. He yawned and sat up in his bed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Man, he definitely needed more sleep! The shit he had dreamed that night was too weird even for him. In his dream he had found Ritsu in his apartment, having cat ears and a tail after getting drugged from a anonymous person and DAMN had Takano wanted to kick his ass for getting himself drugged and putting himself in such danger.

Deciding that he REALLY needed some coffee Masamune got up from his bed and walked into his living room, but froze in the door. Green eyes looked back at him innocently, while their owner sat on the floor, enjoying the sun that shone into the room through a window on the right.

„So it wasn't a dream, huh"? Takano mused while walking over to Ritsu and bent down to ruffle his hair.

„You're such an idiot, do you know that? First you won't tell me with whom you're meeting up with and then you managed to get drugged and I can't even kick this persons ass because I don't know who they are. When you get back to normal I am so going to give you shitload of extra work, just because you worried me this much."

Ritsu moved away from his hand (so much to him trusting Masamune) and then just looked at him with a...POUT?

Sure, he had seen Ritsu pout before, but there had at least be a reason for that! Now he was just looking at him as if Masamune had done something to hurt his feeling or something.

"_Seriously how should I have fucked up things now? He doesn't even understand what the hell I'm saying, but suddenly it seems like he is mad at me? What the fuck?"_

Suddenly the smaller males stomach rumbled and he gave a (horribly adorable) disapproving mewl.

masamune couldn't stop how the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smile.

„So you're just hungry, huh? I guess it's time for breakfast then"

He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge to see...**nothing**.

Fuck he had forgotten to go grocery shopping. Going now was a problem too, since he couldn't just leave Ritsu here alone and it wasn't like he could ask someone for help, because there was the danger of them finding out about Ritsus condition.

He could ask one of his co-workers and when they asked what was wrong he could just glare at them and tell them to just do it , but whom?

Kisa?

No, just **no**! This guy was far too irritating and liked to gossip far too much. It wasn't like Masamune disliked him, he got along with everyone in the office just fine, but he had found out that it wasn't healthy for his patience if he had to listen to Kisa for too long. Kisa was kind of Ritsus friend, but it was too dangerous to risk Kisa finding everything out.

Mino?

Mino was actually quite nice. Not too loud and he worked good and fast. However, even Masamune had to admit that Mino was just creepy as fuck when hell week came closer and his always happy smile started to make him look like a psychopath.

Hatori? Probably the best choice, but he was the one managing everything right now since Takano was absent and Isaka would probably kill him if he asked if Hatori could go grocery shopping for him.

„Fuck!"

He couldn't really ask Yokozawa since he knew that he was currently on a trip with his lover (yes, Takano knew about them and he was glad that his friend had gotten over everything and had found someone who could handle him).

Wait! He had convinced (OK, **forced!**) Ritsu to go buy some healthy food like vegetables, fruits and some basic stuff like rice, flour, etc. with him a few days ago.

He doubted it would be enough food to last for a long time, but he should be able to make breakfast and lunch with it.

He closed the door of the fridge which had been open the whole time he had been in thought. (Fuck he had to stop losing himself in his thoughts like that), grabbed Ritsus keys which he had taken with him and strode over to the apartment next to his.

* * *

He had managed to find some groceries in Ritsus apartment and make them breakfast. He had also succeeded in feeding Ritsu without the other one looking at him wearingly all the time and then had decided that even though he couldn't leave Ritsu alone in his apartment and go shopping, it wouldn't hurt if he went over to the others apartment and „made sure everything was alright."

Ok, so he wanted to go trough Ritsus stuff a little.

But seriously how could he let that chance pass? Ritsu hardly talked about himself and even though Masamune knew that Ritsu not trusting him was mostly because of what had happened between them in high school, he thought he deserved to know a little bit more about him. Who wouldn't want to know more about the person they loved?

This was what lead to him standing in Ritsus apartment in front of one of the bookshelves and searching for something that may help him to find out more about the brunette.

Ritsu had many books and it wasn't like that was surprising Masamune, but he was rather surprised about how many **different** books he had.

Some were about literature (probably because of his former job), some from Usami Akihiko (Takano thought he remembered hearing that Ritsu had once been his editor), fantasy stories and even a lot of english books.

What surprised him the most was that Ritsu owned some thrillers too. There were three books about Hannibal (Red Dragon, The Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal) and some of the english books seemed to be about Sherlock Holmes. He really wouldn't have thought that Ritsu liked to read such stuff, but then again Masamune knew that he himself didn't seem like he would edit shojo mangas. Actually when he thought about it, he could imagine Ritsu curling up with one of these books and reading them while being excited and curious.

He saw a lot of books he remembered them reading together in high school, most of them were fantasy or adventure stories and (he couldn't surpress a chuckle) even some books about cooking.

All in all it was a nice feeling to stand there and imagine how Ritsu would read all different kinds of books and even some they had read together back then. It made his heart thump loudly in his chest, but at the same time it was sad to again realize how long they had been apart.

He would never admit that to anyone but Ritsu tough. Nobody needed to know that

„Hardass-chef-editor-Takano-Masamune-who-could-mak e-his-employees-cry" could act like a little schoolgirl and be all cheesy just because he found out some things about the person he loved. On second thought, maybe even Ritsu didn't need to know that much. It was enough if he knew that Masamune loved him and wanted to know more about him (minus the being-cheesy-and-acting-like-a-girl-crap).

Masamune continued to look at the titles of the books until one in particular caught hiy eye. It was a deep red color, but what really caught Masamunes attention, was the title written in gold letters onto the spine and also the cover.

**Yearbook**

Masamune realized astonished that it was probably from the time Ritsu had been in England and couldn't help being curious. He walked over to the couch in Ritsus living room, sat down and opened it carefully.

There were a few reports about things that had happened at the school or things the class itself had done like a trip to London, things about teachers and classmates and a lot of pictures. Masamune wasn't really interested in these things tough and skipped most of the stuff.

There were little notes from classmates to Ritsu, wishing him good look and a happy life back in Japan, normal stuff you wrote to your classmates.

There was a little note that caught his attention somehow.

_**Please,**__ learn how to cook! I'm afraid you will starve to death with the way you eat. Or __**kill **__yourself while trying to cook. Let me rephrase that. __**Kill everyone in within the building you're living in while trying to cook!**_

The person who had written this had to be a friend and in this moment Takano realized that he not only knew **almost **nothing about Ritsu, but knew **absolutely** nothing about Ritsus time in England.

How many friends had he had there?

To which school had he gone to?

Had he gone out with someone else while being there?

How had he felt after their break up back then?

He suddenly felt kind of guilty for going through Ritsus personal things like that.

„_Just great, I want him to trust me more, but here I am going through his stuff while he can't do anything against it!"_

He closed the book and put it back into into one of the shelves.

Nice, now he felt guilty, still didn't know how to buy groceries and was still exhausted from not having enough sleep even if he didn't have any work at all.

„Aaaaand now I sound like a whiny bitch," he mused half-heartedly.

He went back into his apartment and a little smile crept onto his face as he saw Ritsu laying on the couch and snoring softly.

„_This is more exhausting than it thought"_ he thought while slightly stroking Ritsus cheek.

„_But somehow I am still happy that it happened."_

* * *

Just a few hours later Takano stared down at the mess on his kitchen floor.

Ritsu sat in a corner of the kitchen with an innocent what-me?-expression on his face.

The whole goddamn floor and both men were covered in the coffee Takano had cooked in the morning, but forgotten on the counter. And just a few seconds ago, Ritsus cat-mind had decided that it would be just perfect to sit on the counter.

Given Ritsus current size this, of course, had gotten horribly wrong and he had not only fallen from the counter (and scared the shit out of Takano!), but also knocked over the large Thermos bottle into which Takano always filled his coffee. He always made more coffee than one person needed so he could drink some more if he wanted to without having to make some again, but he had forgotten to properly close it and now the kitchen, Ritsu and himself were covered in it.

„At least it wasn't hot anymore," he grumbled and started to clean his kitchen floor from the dark substance. After he was done he turned towards the neko with a smirk.

„Time for a little bath, huh sweetheart?"

* * *

„Oi, what are you doing stop-"

„Stop squirming already!"

„Oh come one you weren't acting like this yesterday, so why now?!" A (slightly) pissed off Takano said while trying not to let neko-Ritsu escape from the bathtub.

Ok, so he had felt some kind of sadistic satisfaction before, when dragging Ritsu into the bathroom, but that had been more because of the fact that he could:

1. See him naked again.

2. Get to dress Ritsu in whatever he wanted.

3. Curl up with him in the bathtub and relax.

Yeah well.

There wasn't much relaxing as the neko violently tried to get out of it.

He hadn't protested much yesterday and Takano doubted that it was because of the water itself, but more because Ritsu didn't like to be pressed to Takanos chest and due to that felt somehow caged. because of that Takano had released him, but had grabbed him again the instant the neko tried to escape from the bathtub.

Being wet and full of soap Ritsu would slip the moment his feet would touch the floor and Takano didn't really think that it would be good for the other male when he fell to the floor for a second time.

After much of a fight he got Ritsu to stop, but the other one still squirmed in his hold and Takano could see how tense he was.

Reaching for the shampoo while sighing he layered some of it into his hand and started massaging it into Ritsus hair.

Slowly he could see the tension leave the smaller male and relax against him more and more with every second that passed.

He carefully rinsed the suds out of Ritsus hair which was **really** silky to the touch when he thought about it.

„_How does he manage to get a horrible bed head with this kind of hair sometimes?"_

He then carefully washed his hair, too.

They got out of the bathtub in record time, which kind of surprised him and he dressed into some sweatpants.

Because he felt like it he dressed Ritsu into those black,tight boxer briefs (they were sexy okay?!) and the yaoi-shirt.

He just watched some episodes of an anime, which manga he was in charge of for the rest of some time while Ritsu „played" with Takanos feet (it was strange and cute at the same time, he even tried to bite him once!).

Takano just ordered pizza and they both went to bed quite early given at what times they normally came how when they had work.

And while Takano lied in bed with his „lover" next to him purring, he made a decision.

There was no helping it.

He had to ask Kisa for help, he was the only one who would probably have time.

„_He is Ritsus friend, just try to not get irritated at anything he says and everything will be fine,"_ he told himself.

Goddamnit!

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can imagine Takano being pretty annoyed because of Kisa sometimes and Kisa seems like he thinks that Takano is waaay too serious. I am also a fan of Hannibal (I watched the new show and ordered Red dragon) so that lead to Ritsu having the books.**

**Oh yeah, so like I said IF you guys want me to I can write a special for one of you.**

**Just PM me or write it into your review (also if you want to participate) and I will choose one of you, two weeks after I started it (depends whether or not you want me to do something like that). and ask the person for their wishes. Lemons can be included if you want me to, but don't have to.**

**Thanks for putting up with my antics ^^ I will ****try**** to write the chapters on the weekends and upload them as soon as they are done (next chapter should be up soon).**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews by the way! Gosh I'm so happy that you like my story even though I suck at updating T_T**


	6. Lube is a VERY necessary item!

**Please read!**

**A/N:**** Oh my god are you guys for real? 59 follows? I thought that I would maybe get around 10 and I just wanna thank you so much!**

**Next chapter ****might**** have a little lemon/lime. I won't write a full sex scene, but I wanna write something similar to that. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I want to make it good and I'm probably going to re-write the lemon/lime about six fucking times, so yeah.**

**Also, come on there is really just one person who wants a special? Don't be shy. You have time until I finish this story to participate and on facebook I read that many Sekaiichi fans have things they want to happen in the manga or in fanfictions, so this is why I made this offer (you can also Pm me and tell me that you want to stay anonymous).**

**However, if you didn't notice chapter 5 isn't an apology from me anymore, but actually a chapter now so if you didn't read it until now you should do it ^^**

**Again thank you so much! Also, this chapter would have been up yesterday, but kept sending me an error note when I tried to update this story **

**-.-**

* * *

**Warning:**** Story is still yaoi and still includes a lot of gay stuff (I'm lazy)**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of it's characters T_T**

* * *

Lube is a VERY necessary item!

There was one thing Masamune hadn't thought of when he had decided that he needed Kisas help. Who was going to watch Ritsu and who was going to do the shopping?

If Masamune let Kisa watch Ritsu while he himself went to buy groceries who knew what his employee would do in his flat (he liked to gossip after all). Masamune didn't like leaving Ritsu in this condition also, but if he stayed with Ritsu and Kisa went grocery shopping, then there would also be a lot of problems.

First of all Masamune would have to write the editor a list with the stuff he needed and Takano wasn't even sure what he wanted to have bought at all. He just always went to the supermarket and decided what to buy while he was there depending on his mood.

Also, there was the possibility of someone from work seeing Kisa shopping when he was supposed to be working and while Masamune was sure that if he explained that he needed Kisas help to Isaka that his boss would allow it, it certainly wouldn't be good if there would start to be rumors that Isaka let his employees go grocery shopping while they should be at work.

He glared at the phone in his hand and groaned „Why does everything have to be so complicated?" (He certainly didn't whine!)Ritsu was sitting on the couch and watching TV. Well, at least Takano thought he did, he wasn't really sure if Ritsu was in a state where he was able to watch TV or if he was just staring at it, thinking nothing.

Masamune looked at the phone in his hand again, there was no way around it. He had to do the shopping and ask Kisa to take care of Ritsu. He dialed the number of Kisas phone in their department and waited.

„Hey Takano-san, how are you and Ricchan doing? Something wrong?" the voice of his cheerful employee was the first thing that he heard. Takano rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Now how was he going to explain everything?

„Look Kisa, I need you to come over and watch Ri- Onodera while I go to buy groceries. There's nothing in the fridge anymore and I can't leave him alone while I'm away, so tell Hatori and Isaka that I definitely need your help right now. You can go back to work after I am done."

„Huh, but aren't you ill, too Takano-san? Wouldn't it be better if I go shopping and you stay with Ricchan? How is he by the way, can I talk to him?"

„Kisa..."

Takano could practically hear his employee gulping nervously.

„Go talk to Hatori and Isaka and tell them that I need your help. Then take the train to our apartment complex. I swear if I don't see you standing outside Onoderas apartment in about an hour, I will fire your ass! You can ask me all your goddamn questions when you're here!"

Then he just hung up. He was too tired to deal with Kisa or Isaka, so he just put the TV off and lifted Ritsu up bridal style. The latter tried to fight him at first (again) and struggled for his dear life, but seemed to calm down when he realized that Masaune wasn't going to hurt him or anything.

Masamune walked over to Ritsus apartment and placed the brunet on his own couch.„Better have Kisa rummaging through your stuff than mine" He smirked at Ritsu and ruffled his hair affectionately.„Also, he is your best friend, so live with the consequences."

* * *

The doorbell rang forty minutes later.

„_On time, good for him._"

Takano got up from the couch he had been sitting on with Ritsu, reading a book that had been in one of his lovers bookshelves and moved to answer the door.

„You're so mean Takano-san, you didn't have to threat- wait! You don't look sick!"Kisa stood in front of his door looking slightly out of breath and with a stricken look on his face. Takano just moved to the site to let him in and nodded.

„I know, come in and I will explain everything."

Kisa got into Ritsus apartment and removed his shoes and jacket while trying to peek past Takano who blocked his view from the living room.„Now that's really not nice Takano-san, staying home when you aren't ill!" His voice changed to teasing. „Or were you too rough with Ritsu and have to take care of him n-"He was cut off by Takano who blocked the rest of his words by pressing a hand to his mouth.

„Go into the living room and you will understand. I don't think I can really explain it without showing you first."Kisa just shrugged and walked into the living room, Takano just waited in the hallway and waited for his reaction.

„Ricchan~ are you home, you know it's really mean- What the fuck?"

Oh, there was the awaited now walked into the living room where a shocked Kisa stood in front of Ritsu who looked up at him curiously.

„_Well now this is funnier than I thought."_

What Takano hadn't expected was Kisa laughing his ass off.

„Pff come on you're staying at home just because the drug hasn't worn off, Ricchan? You should see the look on your face. Aww, but you look really cute as a neko."He turned towards Takano with a smirk.

„But really Takano-san, are you two out of lube or why do you need to go shopping?"He snickered and moved in to hug Ritsu, but the neko really didn't seem to like that idea and hissed at him. Now Kisa just looked baffled and looked between Takano and Ritsu questioningly.

„Ricchan, what's wrong?"

Takano, who had just watched from the door looked at Kisa while raising a brow.

„There were some side-effects when Ritsu took the drug, which leads me to the question: How do you even know about it?""

Masamune couldn't help getting suspicious and glared at his nervous employee now.

„Where you the one who gave it to Onodera?"

„Huh? Why should I do that, Ricchan is my friend and yes he is cute, but I have a boyfriend and I'm really happy with him, thank you very much!"

Kisa stopped his rambling and looked at Takano with a surprised look on his face.

„Wait, if you're asking me if I gave Ritsu the drug. Then, does that mean that you didn't give it to him yourself?"

Takano sighed, nodded and gestured for Kisa to sit down on the couch and then went over to sit down across from him.

„You remember when Onodera said that he would meet up with someone after work? The next day I found him looking like this in his apartment. I called a doctor I thought I could trust and he told me about the drug and also explained that it can have side-effects on some people and well, seems like Onodera is one of them."

He couldn't help looking over at his lover who watched them from a safe distance and flicked his tail nervously.

„The doctor told me he would examine Ritsus blood and try to find out if there was anything else that could have triggered it. He is supposed to call me when he found out more."

Takano tore his gaze away from Ritsu and looked at Kisa sternly.

„You can't tell anyone about this and I would really appreciate it if you could watch him while I'm out."

Kisa nodded, but Takano noticed that he looked kind of worried. Well, he was too! It wasn't easy to deal with such a situation and there was a little voice in his head that asked him what would happen if Kusama-san would call him and tell him that Ritsu wouldn't turn back.

The smaller editor across from his seemed to be a little bit more serious now and looked over to Ritsu himself before looking at Takano again.„He's going to be okay again, right? I mean the drug isn't dangerous or anything." He asked a little bit uneasy.

Takano just shrugged and got up to grab his keys and some money.

„Watch the place and him please, but I'm telling you if I come back and something isn't like it's supposed to be, I swear your boyfriend will have to fish your corpse out of some river!"

Kisa shivered at the serious tone in the voice of his boss. Well, at least the depressed mood was gone now.

The chief editor just left after Kisa had grinned and replied with a „Sure~" being already back at his cheerful self.

As soon as he was sure that Takano-san had left the building he turned towards his best friend with a pout.

„You're no fun Ricchan, I can't even tease you like this!"

He and Ritsu had started to get along pretty well and even though Kisa still liked to gossip and tease Ricchan. He even sexually harassed him sometimes just a tiny little bit, but this was only another way of teasing his friend (and pissing of their boss).

„You better get well soon, Takano is starting to get cranky, probably has blue balls already from having you around like that and not being able to do anything." Kisa snickered and turned on the TV.

At least he hoped that Takano didn't do anything to Ritsu while he was like this. That would be just wrong and Kisa could be quite protective of his friends, if he wasn't busy pissing them off or making them embarrassed.

„Yeah, better get well soon. I don't really want to die you know."

He suddenly really missed Yukina.

* * *

When Takano got back from grocery shopping he first went into his apartment to pack everything away so he didn't have to do it later.

He had bought a load of stuff along with some beer (he liked it and if Ritsu turned back to normal he could have some too, he was fun to watch when drunk), dorayaki since he thought that Ritsu had remembered liking them once and...lube.

Oh, so what? He was a man after all and had almost been out of it anyway (the one at Ritsus place was pretty empty too).

After he was done, he went over to Ritsus apartment and could hear that the TV was on from the hallway. When he got into the living room he could see Kisa half sitting, half lying on Ritsus couch with the latter snuggling into some of the pillows next to him and lazily watching TV.

„Ah, hey finally being back Takano-san? You sure took a while."

Kisa got up from the couch and grinned at him, while walking past him and dressing in his shoes and jacket.

„Ricchan was all shy at first and he tried to bite me once, but in the end he got kind of cuddly. I can't wait to remember him of it when he's back to normal."

Takano couldn't help, but smirk at that, too.

It was kind of enjoyable to watch Ritsu and Kisas bantering (even though it was more Kisa teasing him and Ritsu getting angry, but it was kind of funny nonetheless.

„See you at work again Takano-san, Ricchan have fun~"

Then he was gone.

Masamune turned towards Ritsu who looked at him groggily.

He ruffled his hair after making sure not to scare his lover.

„Let's get you back to my apartment."

* * *

Dorayaki: A type of Japanese confection, а red bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet Azuki red bean paste.

**Yeah not much happening here, sorry. I just really wanted to include Kisa and I can imagine him and Ritsu being friend and him being like this xD**

**Next chapter might have some juicy stuff :3**

**Reviews please?**

**God how much I hate the Doc Manager of this website!**


End file.
